Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatus and methods for supporting and transferring substrates during photomask fabrication.
Description of the Related Art
Photomasks used in the patterning a substrate typically include a glass or quartz substrate having a patterned metal-containing layer. The patterned metal-containing layer is typically generated by etching with a radiation beam, such as a electron
Photolithographic photomasks typically comprise a substrate of an optically transparent silicon based material, such as quartz. A light-shielding layer of metal, typically chromium, is patterned on the surface of the substrate. The metal layer is patterned and etched to form features which define the pattern, and correspond to the dimensions of the features to be transferred to a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer.
During deposition and etching processes employed to fabricate the photomasks, substrates are transferred and supported within a processing system. Photomasks are sensitive to defects, such as scratches, and particles, because defects and particles may alter the light transmission properties of the photomasks.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for transferring and supporting substrates in processing systems with reduced defects and particle generation.